


【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：自然醒

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster不在家，Timmy睡不著</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：自然醒

Buster為了工作出差，離開家三天。

 

Buster離開家的第一天是星期六，Timmy準備在假日睡個飽，卻事與願違。

凌晨4點，Timmy從睡夢中醒來，抬手看了眼腕錶，發現距離自己好不容易入睡竟然才過了三小時。

翻了個身試圖延續睡眠，然而清醒得比意識還快的五感並不肯跟著入睡。他閉上雙眼，卻清晰的聽見牆內水流通過水管的聲音，腕錶上的每一秒都流逝得響亮，更別說冷氣的運轉聲有多擾人。

變換了好幾種姿勢，Timmy專心在自己的呼吸上，試圖藉此催眠他的意識，但也輾轉反側了快要一個小時才終於勉強進入夢境。

 

清晨6點，半睡半醒的Timmy開始聽見樓上鄰居匆忙奔跑的步音、東西掉落在地板上的撞擊聲、疑似移動家具的摩擦聲。他伸手摀住耳朵，不自然的姿勢卻讓睡意離他越來越遠。

 

早上7點，穿腦魔音似的電鈴聲驟然在屋內響起，Timmy被嚇了一跳從床上彈起來，光著腳跑到玄關，隔著貓眼查看外面的訪客。

 

「哪位？」Timmy的聲音是剛起床的沙啞。

「請問Marco Reus先生在家嗎？」門外的人朗聲問。

誰啊....Timmy打了個大呵欠：「你走錯了。」

「這裡不是11A的7樓嗎？」對方確認。

「這裡是11B，11A是對面那棟大樓。」

對方連聲道歉後，腳步聲漸漸遠離了。

 

再度回到床鋪的Timmy想強迫自己再多睡一會兒，但是逐漸亮起的天色讓他怎麼也無法如願。勉強躺了一個多小時終究還是爬起來的Timmy，因為極差的睡眠品質，感到頭痛欲裂。

 

當天深夜和Buster視訊時，Timmy跟他抱怨了一番。

 

『睡不好？怎麼會？你很久沒有這種情況不是嗎？』Buster記得，Timmy以前長期為睡眠品質所苦，因為睡不好導致健康狀況也一直很差。但是自從兩人同居後，這狀況就好轉了很多，在Buster身邊時，Timmy從來沒有睡不好的問題。

「嗯，可是昨天晚上就是睡不好，很不習慣，覺得床空空蕩蕩的，不舒服。」Timmy皺著眉，眼睛一眨一眨的望著螢幕裡的Buster說：「我想你。」

Buster抿起嘴，無奈的說：『我要明天才回去啊！不然你開著視訊，我看著你睡？』

Timmy點點頭，把電腦轉了個方向讓Buster可以看見自己，躺上床拉上棉被準備入睡。

 

感覺Buster就在離自己不遠的地方，Timmy果然很快地就睡著了，但是睡不到三個小時，凌晨兩點又自己醒了過來。

電腦螢幕已經暗下，Buster也斷線了。伸手揉著太陽穴，Timmy爬下床打開衣櫃，拉開放著Buster衣服的那個抽屜，拿出他最常穿的那件格子襯衫，再回到床上，把襯衫套上Buster的枕頭。

 

臉頰貼著Buster的枕頭，衣服上屬於Buster的氣味淺淺的鑽進他的鼻間，就像是點起了號稱有安眠效果的精油一樣，柔柔的舒緩了Timmy緊繃著的神經，讓他的眼皮慢慢的越來越重。

縱使不能說是一覺到天明，但Timmy至少終於睡了一個比前夜安穩許多的長覺。於是隔天晚上他又如法炮製，清晨抵達家門的Buster，打開房門時就看到一個抱著他的枕頭，睡到口水都流到襯衫上了的Timmy。

 

『嘿，Timmy。我回來了。』Buster小聲的在Timmy耳邊說，微微使力想要抽出Timmy懷中的枕頭，然而睡夢中的Timmy不知道哪來的力氣，死死抓著不肯放手。

朦朧的聽到Buster的聲音，Timmy下意識地朝音源靠去，感覺Buster在他唇上落下了一個輕吻，心疼的輕撫他眼眶下已經好久沒有出現的黑眼圈。

「你回來了....」Timmy呢喃著，努力撐開眼皮看著Buster，Buster安撫的說：『沒事，你繼續睡，我去洗個澡。』

 

Timmy躺在床上，聽著Buster在屋內走動時拖鞋啪搭的聲音，浴室傳來的水聲，打開衣櫃拿衣服時的摩擦聲，確切的感覺到唯一那個能讓他安心的人又回到他身邊，終於徹底放鬆了的身體很快又墜入夢境。

Timmy這一睡就睡到了中午，當他終於心滿意足的醒過來時，睜眼就看見Buster坐在床邊躺椅上的側顏。

 

「Buster.....」Timmy喊了Buster的名字，Buster轉頭看見他醒了，牽起嘴角笑著問：『醒了？有睡飽嗎？要吃東西嗎？』

Timmy點點頭，招手要Buster過來。Buster坐到床上，傾身靠近Timmy，讓Timmy的手環上他的頸，頭靠著他的肩膀。

 

『怎麼了？』Buster看不見Timmy的表情，有點困惑地問。

「沒事....」Timmy抱緊Buster，心滿意足的說：「原來只要你在，我就什麼都好了。」

 

愛這件事，不過就是心之所安。


End file.
